


Happy Endings

by Tieleen



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So -- and she doesn't get a chance to say that too often -- Veronica isn't keeping a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Written in early season 2, when all I knew was that the first season, as good as it was, ended on some seriously problematic notes.
> 
> Warning: deals with the rape storyline as presented up until that point. Nothing graphic.

Veronica has a lot of problems with Duncan these days. The things he keeps to himself, the things he didn't say, the things he takes for granted are obvious to both of them.

This isn't one of those problems, though. This is just her head fucking itself up, as if between Lianne and Lilly and the bus she's so lacking for nightmare material she needs to go for things that didn't really happen. That way.

She didn't expect to have nightmares. She didn't have nightmares for the first year.

It's not that she's remembering; she knows that. Even at two AM with _stupid_ tears in her eyes and her heart going two hundred miles an hour, she knows none of it is true, none of it is what happened, because Duncan said it was something else, and if there's one person in the world who wouldn't --

About this, he'd never lie to her.

This is how your head can drive you _crazy_ , because no, she can't say he's never lied, and no, she can't say he's never hurt her, but this _is_ different than anything else. Duncan isn't Dick or Casey, or even Logan. There'll never be a question with Duncan.

There never _was_ a question with Duncan, and she would have slept with him even without the drugs, after all. Maybe. Nobody moved her around and ignored her slurring and told her to just have fun. She chose. Even if she doesn't remember.

Anyone could have wandered into that bedroom. She could had been hurt, but she wasn't, because Duncan guarded her. It's just that Veronica Mars doesn't do real well with situations where she's not the one doing the guarding.

One time, she had a different dream, a dream where she was pounding somebody's face until she couldn't tell who it was for all the blood. She thinks it was Dick Casablancas, maybe. But really -- Dick's scum of the earth, but she's always known that, and sure, what he did to her was horrible, but everything turned out well. So -- and she doesn't get a chance to say that too often -- Veronica isn't keeping a grudge. She did break his surfing board, after all.

This is her problem. It's not even a problem, because it never happened, and she never thinks about it once she falls asleep again.

There aren't a lot of happy endings in Neptune. For once, Veronica's got one. She isn't complaining.


End file.
